1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to dentistry, and more particularly, pertains to a dental burr storage system for storage and sterilization of dental burrs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A current concern of dental patients is the use of dental burrs and maintaining sterilization of those dental burrs. With a concern over AIDS and infection control, dentists are concerned with protection for their patients, their staff, and themselves.
One problem has been the storage and sterilization of these dental burrs in that the dental burrs have traditionally been stored in the dentist's operatory and wiped off with alcohol or disinfecting solution before use on the next patient. Alternatively, some dentists use a magnetic block to which burrs are attached, and need to be placed in a sterilization bag so that burrs are not lost in the autoclave.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art problems. The dental burrs can be stored in an individualized storage container for sterilization in the individualized storage container, where each of the dental burrs are designated and stored for the next patient.